I'm Not Okay
by Puffgirl117
Summary: Yamato has diagnosed psychological problems, Tai has undiagnosed psychological promblems and everyone else seems to oblivious to notice they're falling in love! Rated T for language, Taito haters beware. Yay slash XD!
1. Chapter 1

Read it biotches!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Multiple personality disorder, acute stress disorder, avoidant personality disorder, depression, post traumatic stress syndrome, hypersomnia, intermittent explosive syndrome, malingering, and last but not least, obsessive-compulsive personality disorder.

Those are all of the psychological disorders I've been "diagnosed" with since the year I turned 8. The year my mother died. About one per year, eight different psychologists. It's actually become a bit of an annual ritual. Dad and I move to another city, each new city brings a new doctor and a new diagnosis. A new revolutionary treatment that will surely dissolve my harsh wall of hate and grief and turn me into some freakishly happy teen. Ha! No. It's not like I know what's wrong. I'm not a sociopath or anything, but I'm just… misunderstood. I know its clichéd, but it's not like I know what's wrong. Whatever it is, I know that I'm definitely not okay.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

This year's city was Odaiba. A normal enough town. Actually, I think I may have actually liked the look of it at first, but I'm sure one of my disorders would prevent me from saying anything positive about any of it.

"So… what do you think?" My dad asked cautiously

"It's okay I guess."

"Mhm."

After about ten minutes of silence and residential streets, we made a final right turn after passing a small park.

"Well, here we are!"

I don't see what's so exciting about another new house. Well, to each his own, right? Moving makes my dad happy, and it makes me more depressed. Go figure.

We pulled up to an ordinary two story house with light blue siding. It actually looked a little old. It had a large tree in the front that shaded practically the entire lawn. I stepped out of the car and stretched my arms over my head. Dragging one of my hands through my messy hair, I shut the car door and walked up onto the porch. My dad was already in the front door, looking around with a sense of wonder and joy to rival a 5 year old in a toy store.

"Ahhh," he sighed, "Isn't that new house smell so therapeutic?"

I sniffed the air cautiously. I didn't smell new house, I smelt dust, cobwebs and… old. I grimaced, but my dad didn't seem to notice.

"Well, we better get to unpacking! You start school in a few days and I want you to be at least a little settled."

I've moved so many times, I've learned I can pack and unpack all my belongings in about three hours flat. I could "settle" into a cardboard box if I had to. But that didn't stop my dad from being "sensitive to my feelings and my needs" as the psychiatrist in Tokyo had advised.

"'Kay."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Naturally, a couple hours later, I was unpacked and totally "settled". I regretted finishing early because I was bored out of my mind. For at least fifteen minutes, I started blankly at my ceiling, hoping something to do would just fall out of the sky.

Almost as if on cue, a soccer ball crashed through the bedroom window on the other side of the room and landed on my stomach.

"Holy…!"

I fell of the bed onto the floor and rolled a couple of inches. I stood up shakily then grabbed the soccer ball. Angrily, I stormed to the window and opened it properly. Leaned my head out and yelled at the horrified teens standing on the sidewalk below.

"What the hell was that for!" I bellowed.

The group of boys looked at each other and almost simultaneously sweat dropped. One of them, a skinny brunette, stepped forward slightly.

"Yeah, sorry," he yelled up, "I kicked it a little hard."

"You don't say?"

"Hey! I said sorry! Can I have my ball back?"

I sighed and walked away from the window. I could hear him yelling behind me,

"Hey! Come on! That was my favorite ball! You can't just take it! Seriously!"

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. The boy was still yelling up at my window.

"Dude! Give it back!"

"Fine," I said from the front porch. Another boy nudged the brunette to show him that I was, in fact, going to give the ball back.

"Oh," he chirped. He walked up to me, smiling. The rest of the boys shook their heads and began to walk away.

"Hurry up Tai," one of them yelled.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up," he replied. The boy shrugged.

"Hi!" He said, turning his attention to me.

"Um, hi," I replied.

"Yagami Taichi, at your service. You can call me Tai."

"Ishida Yamato."

"Cool! Thanks for giving me my ball back. Sorry 'bout your window."

"Whatever."

"So, you new?"

"Yeah."

"When did you get here?"

"Couple hours ago."

"Oh so that's why I didn't see you get here. Me and the guys play soccer at the park every Saturday from 1 to 3, you must have gotten her during the game."

"Probably."

"Well, you're welcome to play with us whenever you like. Remember Saturday from 1 to 3."

"Right, well, thanks, but I'm not much of a sports person."

"That's okay, neither is Jyou, but he at least watches. Hey, if you want to, you could be a cheerleader!"

"Ha," I laughed sarcastically, "Sorry, but no."

He shrugged, "Whatever. So when and where are you starting school?"

"Monday, Odaiba High."

"Oh awesome! That's my school! Well, see you on Monday!"

"Right."

Tai jumped off the porch and ran down the walk. About half way to the sidewalk, he turned on his heel and jogged back towards me.

"Forgot my ball."

"Oh," I looked down and realized I was still holding his soccer ball, "Sorry. Here." I handed it back to him.

"Thanks! See ya Monday!" He yelled as he ran backwards, nearly tripping over and tree root was he cut across the yard. Back to my old depressed self, I shuffled back into the house. On my way back up the stairs, I noticed a few words scribbled on a sticky note.

Yamato, Gone to store, be home soon.

-Dad

That explains why he didn't come running when the glass broke. One of the doctors said I was a cutter, so my dad no longer trusts me around broken glass or sharp objects. It wasn't true of course. I lacked the actual scars of a cutter, so there goes another theory.

Thus I went back to being bored, laying on my bed waiting for another ball to fly through my window and bring another group of neighbors to meet.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

How was that for chapter one? 'Kay well, review!

クッキー


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, I didn't explain anything last chapter. Okay so this is just a story about Yamato and Tai. Yamato's mother is dead, and he was really sad so his dad took him to all these psychiatrists and now thinks he's insane, but he's not. Then when he moves (Again) he meets Tai, who /is/ insane. He meets all Tai's friends and stuff happens. I'm not going to even try to explain it to you what happens, 'cause, hell, I don't even know!

I forgot to say last time; I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters, though I am freakishly obsessed with it.

Read it!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

I got up _really_ early Monday morning. I remember because the morning sun was shining brightly through my duct-taped window.

I wanted to work on maintaining my "I-don't-give-a-shit-so-keep-walking" look. I wanted to drive as many people off as possible. Why? Less people, less having to explain or answer stupid questions like "Are you new?" No, I've been hiding in the bathroom for half the year. First days are almost too much to handle, especially with my "delicate psychological state of mind". And with my fragile psyche, the first day always means a visit from the school counselor. Counselors are my sworn enemies. They're always trying ot pretend like they care and the can "helP' but I don'ta majority of them know what they're doing. I love messin' with 'em. I've made 5 out of 8 counselors cry, and 2 quit.

Anyway, I used almost an entire bottle of gel to get my hair to spike the way I wanted it to and stay that way. There's no way it'll get messed up now. My hair could probably survive an atomic bombing.

I picked out the goth-iest clothes in my closet. Jeans, AC/DC shirt and a black hoodie. It used to have some skater logo on it, but it had been washed it off by then. I walked down to the kitchen, stepping over and avoiding cardboard boxes in various stages of unpacked.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"I'm in here," he called from the kitchen. He was standing over the stove with a frying pan. He was holding up a spoonful of… um…

"Look! I made you breakfast for your first day!"

"Um… What is that," I asked, gagging at the sight of the bluish-green semi-solid.

"Huh? Oh, it's scrambled eggs," he said cheerfully. "Want some?"

"No, that's okay, I don't want to be late, for, um, school. Yeah, I've gotta' go, bye!"

I ran out of the door as fast as I could, I even almost forgot my backpack. As I cleared the yard, I looked behind me to make sure my dad wasn't following me with the frying pan (he has been known to do that). I yelped as I collided with a tall figure. I looked up to see the kid from Saturday looking down at me. It took me a few moments to remember his name. It was Taichi.

"Whatcha' doin' on the ground?"

"Well, I kind of ran into yo--… what are you doing in my yard?"

"Nothing. What are /you/ doing in your yard?"

I stood up and looked at him cautiously.

"Well, it's my yard.

"Oh… So, you goin' to school," he asked.

"Well, let's see, I've got my backpack, books, pencils, paper… no! I'm going to run away to the circus!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, okay! I tried that though. They only take people with "special" talents, like juggling fire. Ooh! Can you juggle fire? That would be awesome! Once, I went to this carnival, and they had a guy who could eat fire! Like, _eat_ it! It was soooo cool! Then I went and got some cotton candy and a corn dog, and a funnel cake and a taco and a burger and then I got sick on the roller coaster and it was gross. Hikari, my sister, was like, "Ew!" because I threw up on her. She was like, "Taichi threw up on me!" and I was like, "Shut up!" and she was like, "Thbpptt!" and was like Thbppttt!" and she was like, "Thbpptttt!" Then, she had to go home with my mom to get some clean clothes. Then my dad took me to this stand and I got a teddy bear and it was fuzzy and I named it Kumagoro! (a/n: I ordered a kumagoro plushie ((from Gravitation)) and I have it now hugs)Then I went and won this ball toss and got a key chain of an orange dragon! I still have it on my backpack, see!"

I stared at him like he was insane.

"Do you take medication?"

"No!"

"That figures," I mumbled, "Okay, well, if you don't mind, I've got to start walking to school."

"Oh, yeah, school!"

I started walking down the street, hoping some friends of his would come and steal him from me. No such luck.

"Let me see your schedule," he demanded, putting his hand in front of me.

"Why?"

"Because."

Because why," I replied, just to be difficult.

"Because, because."

"Because, because why?"

"Because! Just give it to me!"

"Fine!"

Reluctantly, I pulled slip of paper out of my pocket and set it in his waiting hand. He snapped his hand closed and then held the paper close to his face, reading it. After a few moments he looked over at me.

"We have 6 classes together!"

"…What…?"

"Yeah, 6 out of 7! We'll be together almost all day! I can show you were to go and everything!"

He had a smile in his face so wide, I though he might actually pull a muscle or something.

"Great…"

"C'mon, let's hurry. We don't to be late!"

"Oh, god forbid…"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Odaiba High was fairly ordinary. A large, multiple-story, brick building, with stairs running up to the front doors.

"Welcome to Odaiba High!" Tai yelled.

"Hmm…" I muttered as I surveyed the campus.

Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair, a bright pink purse and matching cowboy hat and boots popped up out of nowhere.

"Hi! I'm Mimi!"

"…"

"Oh hey," Tai said, "Yamato, this is Mimi!"

"I gathered."

"... Gathered what?"

"Never mind." Clearly, Tai /was/ as slow as he looked.

"Anyway, Mimi, this is Yamato. He's new!"

"Oh, well, that is just wonderful! I know you're going to love it here, honey! As the president of the Social Club, it's my job to welcome you to Odaiba High School!"

Social club...?

"Well, thanks, but I need to figure out where my first class is so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, no need for that," Mimi giggled, "I'll show every where you need to go and how to get there. Just follow me and you'll be fine, darlin'."

"…Okay…" I sighed hesitantly.

She began to lead me up the steps of the school, when a woman in a black business suit walked up to us. Her dark brown hair curled gracefully around her shoulders and she looked friendly.

"Good morning Miyazawa-san!"

"Good morning Tachikawa-san," she smiled, "Now who do we have here?" She asked, turning to me.

"Hi," I nodded, "I'm Ishida Yamato."

"Oh! Yes, that's right, you're the new boy coming from Tokyo! I'm Miyazawa-san, the counselor. Listen, I need you to come with me. I have some things go over with you. And while I'm here, Taichi, darling, why don't you come along."

"Okey-dokey!" he chirped.

Miyazawa-san turned quickly and led us towards the school. She marched through the masses of student pausing here and there to talk to other kids ("Ichigo-san, what have I said about destroying school property?" "Motomiya-san, please remember that we are in public and the public does not need to see that…")

Once we finally got to her office, I think Tai had forgotten where we had been going, because he looked completely lost.

"Taichi, dear, in here," Miyazawa-san called from a door off the main office, "Okay, you two sit there on the couch. I have some tests to do and I thought I might as well get both done at once, 'kay?"

"Alrighty then!" Tai yelped.

"Alright. I'm going to hold up a picture of an ink blot and I want you to tell me what you see, starting with Yamato."

Miyazawa-san went on to how me a series of ink blots and I named the random items that they resembled. Tai's test, however, was slightly more interesting…

"Yagami-san, please tell me what you see in this picture."

"An ink blot!"

"Yes, but what do you see /in/ the ink blot?"

"Ink."

"Yes… but do you see any pictures, of anything…?"

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"An ink blot."

"Augh! Taichi, does this ink blot remind you of anything?

"Ink."

"Anything /other/ than ink…?"

"Hmm… an ink /blot/."

Augh! No-- ! You know what? Let's just skip this part. How about some word association? Yamato-kun? I trust you know how to do this."

"Mhm."

"Alright. I have a list of word and you'll tell me what you think of."

Once again, she read off words and I told her some random words. And once again, Tai was having a bit of trouble…

"Okay Taichi. Here are the words; apple."

"Apple!"

"Stapler."

"Stapler!"

"Card."

"Card!"

"Taichi, I need you to tell me a word /you/ think of, not repeat the word I just said."

"Okay!"

"Alright, turkey."

"Turkey!"

"Taichi, when I say turkey, what do you think of?"

"…a sandwich?"

"Then you would say sandwich, okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, nail."

"Sandwich!"

"No! Tai--… I— you, never mind! Just get to class." We left the couch and walked silently out of her office… okay, only me. Tai was humming "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" as if nothing had just happened. 6 out of 7 classes. This was going to be a fun day…

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Well, that's all for now. Do know how long it took my procrastinating arse to even get this far? Of course you do, b/c you were waiting anxiously for this chapter… or not.

Well, see ya later!

-Puff


End file.
